


A Broken Jedi

by Lunatic_Shipper



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Feels, Except for Luke but you know he's a baby, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan is the only character actually in the chapter, POV Obi-Wan Kenobi, Post-Order 66, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Reflection, like right after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatic_Shipper/pseuds/Lunatic_Shipper
Summary: Right after Padmé gives birth and dies Obi-Wan leaves to deliver Luke to his aunt and uncle.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 10





	A Broken Jedi

**Author's Note:**

> This is much shorter than I wanted but I'm kinda proud of it all the same

He leaves Coruscant with baby Luke Skywalker wrapped in his arms. He leaves without his best friend, his brother. He leaves a murderer, the destroyer of a good man. He leaves guilty at his death, at Padme's death and what started his brother down the path to the darkness in the first place. Despite what Master Yoda has said about followers of the dark side, Anakin wasn't always a coward. He became one in the end, unable and unwilling to see the wrong he had done. But in the end his fall was the fault of the Jedi Order. The chancellor had taken an interest in Anakin since he arrived on Coruscant all those years ago. He gave him advice when the Order wouldn't, listened when they refused to, consoled him about his wife where he wouldn't have. They saw this all take place. Watched silently, as a man they were suspicious of took control of the mind of a child who, until recently, had been a slave on a distant planet. Thinking back on it now, there were times when Anakin had asked for help. He knew what he was doing was wrong at the start, but by the time people had noticed, he was too far gone to turn back, Padmé tried. But him showing up hadn't helped Anakin's deteriorating mental state. 

He holds the infant closer to his chest. He has no plans to take blame for Anakin's deeds. But they may not have happened had he just listened. Had he not been so blinded by the Jedi order, But it was all he had ever known. Unlike Anakin who had to think for himself in order to survive, who grew up with paranoia ingrained into his brain. Who sensed that the Jedi were flawed, but was too young to notice that the chancellor was doing the same thing to him. Albeit in a much sutler way, by gaining his trust first for years. By listening to and feeding his inherent distrust of the Order. But he hadn't. He had insisted that Anakin listen to what the Jedi were saying, that that was the right path to follow. Palpatine fed on his fear of losing Padmé, of losing his wife. 

He leaves Coruscant with a broken heart, and his brothers broken Lightsaber resting on his hip beside his own. 

He leaves Coruscant with an infant in his arms, and a head full of regrets. 

He holds himself together as he walks towards his ship. Holding on to the only constant he has left, his Jedi teachings. And those teachings tell him to never be ruled by his emotions. But as soon as he sits in the pilot seat, he can no longer keep them in check. A few tears escape his eyes before the floodgates open. Tears streaming down his cheeks, dropping onto the top of Luke's many blankets. He tells R4 to take off as he holds Luke closer still. Right now he's holding one of the three things in the universe to remind him of his fallen brother. The second rests on his hip while the third lays peacefully in her cot on Coruscant. Neither to learn of their connection to each other or their connection to Darth Vader. 

Obi-Wan doesn't know how Anakin would react to seeing his children, or even if he would recognise them. They're being separated not only to hide them from their father, but also to hide them from the Emperor. If Vader didn't kill them, they would just become tools to bring him further under Palaptine's control. As he assumes he's already done with Padmé. He almost pities Anakin. All he ever wanted was to protect the love of his life, but she was used against him to force a chain around his neck. To make him sit at the Emperor's side doing whatever he tells him to. 

When they break orbit, Obi-Wan is out of tears to cry. He's cried all of the tears his body will allow, but he isn't done grieving. He suspects he never will be. Because Anakin Skywalker is dead, but he can still feel his presence weakly, through their broken bond. But he can feel it start to snap. It twists as he prods at it, as if trying to escape him. He can feel as it diminishes to nothing, as it's burnt to ash. But just before it's destroyed he feels a wave of hate being sent through it. A wave of hate, anger and pain. But then it snaps. The ashes of their bond are returned to the Force. The door slams closed on him forever before it disappears completely. Never to be recovered. He contemplates it for a few minutes. The Emperor has found a way to keep his favourite puppet alive. It doesn't surprise him. But it hurts in a hole new way. Because he knows that the wounds he inflicted upon Anakin were life threatening. Would scar and cripple him forever, and he doubts that the Emperor cares enough to heal him properly. To fix him rather than string him together with broken pieces. Make him completely dependent on him for survival. Again. But why wouldn't he? It had worked so well before with Padmé. 

He enters orbit above Tatooine exhausted and upset. 

He lands on Tatooine regretful and hesitant. 

He hands Luke over with hesitance and reluctance.

But he was handed over none the less. 

The woman doesn't say much. Opting instead, to silently carry the infant inside. Obi-Wan watches silently as she does so. Starting to regret handing him over. Wishing he could be raising him, able to learn from the mistakes he made with the father. Wanting to be able to amend for them by raising his son. But it would be safer for Luke to be raised by them and he knows that. 

It's with a heavy heart that he walks away from the house. He can't head for the cantina, Order 66 had just happened, the clones had just turned against them and it wouldn't be safe or smart to go somewhere packed with people. Instead, he lays low, making a small fire-less camp on top of one of the cliffs. 

It wouldn't be until many years later that Kenobi gets the chance to amend his mistakes. To be a Master that Luke could talk to. Come to him about his worries as Anakin should have been able. 

But for now, he's to hide in plain site. Watching over Luke as he grows from a distance. It doesn't take him long for him to realise how like his father Luke is, from looks to attitude. But he remains vigilant and keeps his distance until the time is right. No matter how much all he wants to do is keep this boy from any harm. 

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I have a lot of feelings about Anakin and Obi-Wan's relationships


End file.
